Amaririsu Itami (Gen3)
:"Insert Quote" : - Name Amaririsu Itami (傷み 天リリス, Itami Amaririsu lit. Grief Amaryllis) is the current captain of the 13th Division of the Gotei 13. Formerly she was the 13th Division's Lieutenant (to learn more, see her lieutenant page here) but has since succeeding Fujin in his captaincy of the division. Amaririsu Itami is also the current head of the Itami family succeeding her uncle Kakutasu Itami. Appearance Amaririsu has long auburn hair, light pink eyes and fair skin. Risu's hair reaches down to her lower back and is usually worn down with two red clips holding her hair to the side. Her eyes are uniquely shaded light pink and thus is her most distinguishing trait. Risu is quite small for her age, being only two inches taller than former Captain Hitsugaya and two and a half inches smaller than former Lieutenant Kuchiki. In comparison to her Lieutenant, Risu comes up to about his mid chest. The seal to restrict her powers when she is in the world of the living is located just below the base of her neck. Amaririsu wear the standard shinigami apparel with a few minor alterations. Her white sash is tied into more of a proper bow and attached on her left side is her zanpakuto. As well, instead of the standard waraji (sandals) and tabi (socks), Risu wears black slippers and thin white socks that extend to her knees. Amaririsu wears a sleeved haori with the underside coloured persian pink. Personality Amaririsu has a very animated and bubbly personality. In most situations Risu is very positive, putting a good spin on everyday matters, but she knows that there is a time for everything and will act more serious during important times. Risu is very youthful and carefree, liking to just skip and spin around her division headquarters and the Seireitei. She gets along well with practically everybody in the Gotei 13. Many of the high-seated officers, particularly the captains and lieutenants, and the officers within her division play along with her unconventional behaviour. However, the more serious officers Risu enjoys teasing, especially her lieutenant Matsuro Kuragari. Risu has a habit of hugging most people she meets (except for Magatsuhi Sakyōnosuke Yōjirō who she finds too scary to hug). Despite her childlike tendancies, Risu is very responsible in terms of both serious matters like missions and tedious matters like reports and other such paper work. On the surface it may seems as though she has decreased in maturity from her time as a lieutenant but it is in fact this childlike behaviour that most demonstrates her personal growth. Amaririsu is now confident enough in herself to not be inhibited by nervous tendencies. Risu is very insightful into the emotions of others and can act as a great comfort to other shinigami. Despite her emotional maturity though, Risu is still oblivious to sexual tensions that may arise between men and women. If a guy were to hit on her, she would be unaware . Overall though, Risu has a purely whimsical mid set. Background Amaririsu's father, Tsutsuji Itami, used to be the head of Itami Family but he along with his wife, Suisen Itami, were killed by a group of hollows while in the world of the living. Risu was an infant at the time and doesn't remember much about them. When he father died, Amaririsu's uncle, Kakutasu Itami, became the new temporary head of the Itami family as Risu's brother, Suītopī, was decidedly too young at the time. Amaririsu was really close with her older brother. Suītopī Itami was a very talented up and coming shinigami and held the third seat position of the ninth division. Unfortunately, Suītopī went MIA during the Winter War. Previously though, a year after Suītopī graduated, Risu enrolled in the Academy. Though she struggled with mastering the arts of zanjutsu (sword-play) and hakuda (hand-to-hand combat), Amaririsu excelled in all areas of kido, receiving much attention from her instructors for this. She was quickly placed in an advanced kido class where she met her soon to be best friend Umi. Umi was her senior, being one year older, but despite that the two of them became quite close as they both had similar personalities. Umi introduced Risu to Ren Yamatoro and the three of them all became good friends. Both Umi and Ren graduated a year before Risu and were promoted to the 4th and 2nd Divisions respectfully. It was at this time the Winter War began. Class was suspend until further notice so Risu returned to the family house. After the war was over, Captain Ukitake came to the house. As the 9th Division at that time was without a captain, Ukitake had come to deliver the bad news. Ukitake met with Kakutasu and informed him of what had happened to his nephew. As this was transpiring, Risu was eaves dropping at the door. When he finally said that Suītopī was MIA, Risu went into shock and then ran off. Both Ukitake and Kakutasu noticed her at this point. Kakutasu then asked for a request of Ukitake. A few days later Amaririsu was informed that she had been promoted to the 13th Division as the 17th seat. The family heads had pulled some strings to allow her to join the Gotei and given her a seated position without her having to take the exam. The family felt this was necessary to show the other nobles that with the death of their prized member, Suītopī, and the previous deaths of the former head and his wife that they were not dropping off in terms of prowess. They wanted to make it look like Risu was a genius too by graduating her before her time. Although they knew it would be quite obvious that her promotion was not natural, the family was banking on Amaririsu's kido skills carrying her far within the division. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu: Hakuda: Kido: This is her strongest area and Amaririsu is a Kido Master. Her Kido powers are the strongest out of all shinigami in the entire gotei save for the current Kido Corps captain who matches her is strength. Amaririsu has always excelled at Kido but up until now she has subconsciously been holding back (as with all areas of her abilities). Now that she has gained confidence in herself she is finally realizing her full potential. Amaririsu is capable of preforming all kido moves and can fluidly combine different kido moves to enhance their powers. Hoho (Shunpo): Spiritual Power: Strategy: Info Zanpakutō Amaririsu’s Zanpakuto in its sealed state takes the form of a regular katana with a simply designed pattern on the guard and a red hilt with two silver bells attached by red string to the pommel (the end of the hilt). Shikai Zanpakutō Name: Kyōshukumei / きょう宿命 (Mirror Destiny) Command Phrase: Reveal / 現す(Arawasu) Appearance - In it’s released state, Kyōshukumei takes the form of a kodachi. Kyōshukumei has a white blade and a white guard in the shape of a shifted 10 petal flower. The hilt is purple with a purple ribbon attached by a silver hawk bell to the pommel. Abilities - Probability Manipulation; Allows Risu to see “threads or fate” which she can cut in order to induce good luck for her allies of bad luck for her enemies. Her powers can even go so far as to create a fluke in the enemy’s spiritual control, preventing kido and other spiritual moves or muscle spasms or immobility of limbs to prevent physical attacks. With experience she is able to sense which thread to cut to benefit her but she has no idea or control over specifically what affect it will cause. Amaririsu is however aware of whether it will bring bad or good luck for good luck threads are red and bad luck threads are blue. Bankai Not Yet '''Revealed''' Relationships Quotes *"Reveal, Kyōshukumei!" Trivia *Many people call Amaririsu by her dubbed nickname, Risu (リス) which means squirrel in Japanese. *Amaririsu's name is pronounced as the word for Amaryllis (a type of flower) but the first kanji in her name is written as heaven (天) *She is currently the youngest captain in the Gotei 13 (appearing about 16 years old) with her lieutenant looking even being older than her (only appearance wise though). Amaririsu was only slightly older than Hitsugaya when she took up the captaincy. *Amaririsu's bra size is D. Category: Haruko-chan Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:13th Division Category:Captain